Children's soul
by normjr2000
Summary: after a fight in the desert something odd happens to the miesters


We were in the dessert fighting the evil witch chromos "LINKED SOUL RESONANCE" I yelled "soul resonance Kidd said coolly "ENCHANTED SWORD MODE" "SOUL RESONANCE" Black*star Yelled sword at the ready "S..soul resonance" corona said timidly and we charged at Chromos the evil witch of time we couldn't even land a single hit it was like he kept teleporting he yelled "retseim eht fo ega eht sserger" Kidd Black*Star Chrona and I were all engulfed in light

Soul's p.o.v

"MAKA" "KIDD" "BLACK*STAR" all of us were searching for our miester's while Patti was chasing a butterfly and she found an oasis with 4 kids about 3 years old maybe younger running around we slid down the sand hill right leg at a 45-degree angle left leg straight [like they do in action movies] when we got down their there was no mistaking it our misters had turned into children blue spiked hair (black*star) check, pink hair looking scared (chrona) check, black hair with three small white stripes in it (Kidd) check, emerald eyes with dirty blond hair in two pigtails (Maka) check "should we contact lord death" tsubaki said a little warded out by the situation "of course we should patti hand me the make up mirror" I demanded luckily the mist stayed on long enough for me to write the code (42-42-564) "ah hello soul why did you call me" "well you see the witch chromos turned our partners into children" "ah well I see how this might be a problem bring the children back here and we'll sort everything out. Death out" and he ended communications "was that death you were just speaking to was my papa with him" Maka asked "no why" Maka then started sobbing "Th then he must b.b..be cheatin' on mama" she sobbed "shh shh it'll be okay Maka if he is i'll tear him to shreds with my blade" I said softly to her I didn't care how uncool I looked my friend was crying and the terry emerald eyes turned me into mush. My hatred for spirit was never so passionate before "come on guys lets go everyone carry you're mister patti carry chrona" I said not as cool as I wanted "yes sir" patti yelled in a salute causing the kids to giggle well except for chrona "hey guy's I gotta sort something out at my house so me and Maka might be a little late" I said hoping on my motorcycle with Maka on my lap when we got to our place Maka was passed out I carried her up into her bed for a moment I found Blair rummaging through my underwear drawer "what are you doing that for ya stupid cat" I almost yelled "so I know what to get you for you're birthday" "never mind Blair I need two favors 1. Childproof the house 2. I need a side car for my bike" "ok if I can sleep on you're chest tonight" fine but only as a cat" I said "good. Pum pum pumpkin kiddy proof" and the house was completely child proof "pump um pumpkin side car's" she said "okay now what was this for" go in Maka's room and you'll see "wow a mini Maka" she yelled and Maka woke up and saw me and breathed a sigh of relief "oh is you I thoughted someone took me to make my papa pay" she said "well no one took ya do you think a cool guy like me would let anyone take my best friend" I said confidently "now come on let's go meet lord death and a couple friends" it was a relatively short ride from the house to the DWMA "hey Maka how old are you" I asked "uhh dis many" she said holding up 3 fingers. We finally arrived wasting no time I ran up the tower to the death room with Maka clinging to my head. By the time I got there I saw the others were already there "ah soul you're finally here the meeting can begin but first go put Maka over with the other kids. Now it is my understanding that all of you have preformed a soul resonance at once with the 4 of you matching soul wavelengths" lord death said "yes" we replied in singularity "ah good so with that in mind you should be able to handle each other while one is in weapon form Liz you should work with Patti and soul you should work with tsubaki ok great" he rambled on "where's that low life excuse for a death scythe" I interrupted "you mean spirit he should be walking through the door at any moment" I walked into the corridor to "talk" to spirit he was just out of eye sight in the corridor screams of "ouch! Ouch! Stop! Pain!" I walked back into the death room "eh what just happened" tsubaki asked "I just kept a promise to Maka he was at the bar he always goes to and in his words he was "surrounded by amazingly beautiful women" so I sliced him with my scythe blade then gave him to stein for experimentation" I said "so back to the problem of the kids does anyone know how much younger did they got" lord death asked "11 years Maka was 14 and she just told me she's only 3" I said "hmm that means kid is 5 black*star is 4 and chrona well I don't know how old he was to begin with, we must find a solution" he said "until we do I give you 4 the mission of being their guardians"

Meanwhile at medusa's lair

"chromos you did a good job" the child-looking witch said now for phase two "yes milady" "heh heh" medusa let out a wicked crackle

Astral plane

"Ugh why are we at the death room" I asked waking up from a haze Kidd Black*Star and Chrona were with me they seemed different somehow I just couldn't put my finger on it "uh guy's you should see this" Black*Star called out we saw mini us (uses us's?) "A miniature me I don't know how to deal with this" chrona yelled out the kids stopped and looked at us for a minute then went back to playing (or in mini me's case reading. You will not believe what I saw mini Kidd make a tower of blocks that not only had an odd number of blocks but asymmetrical as well while big Kidd was having a huge nosebleed) maybe that means we can be seen and heard "lord death help" no response "uh father these's someone talking to you" mini Kidd said "who" lord death respond not having heard anyone "a blonde girl gween eyes" "you mean Maka" "no she wooked wike hew doe she was weal tall about da height of mr. Soul" {heh I guesse that means that means imagenary friends are things on the astral plane and real, dad owes me money when I get back to normal} "hmm I guesse that chromos regressed them but their minds traveled to the astral plane, and it is a common hypothisis that childrens imaginary friends are people stuck on the astral plane so that explains why the children can see them" lord death said "we'll get you 4 back" Patti declared causing the mini us giggle and the real us to giggle a bit as well

Back in souls pov

So let's recap evil witch, my girlfriend's a child, and her mind is trapped on the astral plane such an uncool sitch "hey Maka you're mom's doing something for lord death and he wanted to know if you wanted me or you're dad to watch you" I asked her "you you don seem wike you cheat" she said "well of course I don't cool guy's don't cheat" I said "come on I gotta go ask a friend something hope on my back" I said "otay" she said with a spry smile "hey tsubaki" I called out behind her still running towards her "what" she stopped and turned around "uh well I was thinking maybe you and black*star should crash at my place you know so we could watch the kids and if any problems show up we could tackle them imedeatly. I'll stay on the couch you can have my bed and the kids will share Maka's bed" I asked/stated "sure just let me pack up some stuff for me and star and I'll be right over" she replied with a smile "kay I'll take Black*Star with me and pick up some Pizza on my way home, what kind do you like" I said "what ever the little ones like is fine with me" she said and walked away after telling black*star to go with me I put the kids in the side car put helmets and goggles on both of them I drove back to the pizza place by the apartment we ended up getting 2 pepperoni pizza's, a 2 litter coke and a 2 liter sprite. It was a weird sight when I got back to my room there were mini versions of Maka's clothes and black*star's too tsubaki was sitting on the couch with Blair in her lap Blair jumped up and transformed into her normal clothed form "hey scythe boy mini-Maka and uhh don't tell me" Blair said tripping over black*star's name "HEY I'M BWACK*STAW DA MAN WHO WILL BEAT DA GODS" Star yelled out "of course you will shortie" Blair said in a condescending tone. "uh missa souw couwd we goes to da park tommowow" mini-Maka asked shyly "let me ask tsubaki" I said "hey tsubaki Maka wants to know if we can go to the park tomorrow" I asked her in private "sure I don't see why not" she said.

The next day we went to the park where we played basketball after we defeated medusa Liz and Patti were there with Kidd and chrona "hey guy's what's up" Patti yelled "come ova hewe" Star yelled louder Kidd and chrona ran over "heyMakastaryouwannagoplaysom efinkwevegottacoupleofgreati deas" they said all in one breath "sure" Maka and star said "eh what happened to them" I asked kinda nervous about the answer "well my genius sister decided to give them sugar frosted sugar cones with sugar in the milk for breakfast" Liz said spitefully "hey kid-kun said that he was allowed to have anything he wanted" Patti said "he's a kid you don't give them every thing they want" Liz yelled "fine if that's how you're gonna be I'll be with the kid's" Patti said running off "I don't think I can take this it's almost like watching 3 kid's" Liz moaned.

Back on the astral plane

It had been a weird day I found out what ever mini me eats I taste as well and that mini me experience's my memories in the form of dreams last night she said that she had a dream about meeting soul in the piano room. Now I was at the park watching the mini me's play card captors, somehow she found the cards I keep under the floorboard next to my bed she was using a stick she found as the wand she had roped Patti into being the bad guy after 5 minutes Kidd and chrona had a sugar crash. "hey could I pway" a blonde girl about three asked "suwe we playin cawdcaptows" mini star replied "couwd I be sakuwa" the blonde asked "sowwy dat's me an' staw up dere is shoma but you couwd be a made up one what's youwe name" mini me said "bwaze zabani" she said [a/n no it's not an HP character I just chose the name of a female if you can find out who it is you get a cyber cookie] they played for 2 whole hours "blaze time to go home" the person I assumed to be her father called. "hey Maka, star time to leave" soul shouted "coming" mini me shouts mini star jumped down from the play equipment but he didn't stick the landing and he scraped his knee and both elbows "SOUL HEWP I GOTTED CUT AN' IM BWEEDIN AN IM GONNA DIE" soul ran over like a bolt of lightning "star you okay" he said sounding like an older brother "no I'm bwedin an I'm gonna die" he sniffled "star it's just a little cut you'll be alright. You wanna see a really bad cut it's a cut I have from this time I got in a fight with a kishin that cut was 100 times worse then this and besides will the man who will surpass the god's be taken down by a cut" soul consoled lifting his shirt showing mini star his scar from chrona "coow" he said "hey star how bout on the way home we get you and Maka some new toy's and maybe some" soul said before whispering in star's ear "yup yup yup wet's go wet's go wet's go" he said. At the toy store mini me got a toy scythe (it had a foam blade protected by hard plastic) and a children's chemistry set while mini star got a toy sword (same as the scythe) and a ninja kit {smoke bombs toy kunai, ninja star's and shuriken. After that we all got ice cream well the kids, soul and tsubaki got ice cream. "hey soul the mirrors ringing Blair called "could you answer I'm in the middle of giving star a bath" he called back "fine sythey" "hey mr. Death" Blair said "hiya Blair it seems that the death scythe's have found chromos tell soul and tsubaki to bring the kids to the swamps just outside of death city" death said {yes I finally get my body back} "soul they found chromos in the swamps just outside of death city Lord Death said bring the kids there" soul rushed out threw clothes on star told tsubaki who grabbed mini me and they rushed out


End file.
